Les Maleurs des News Coo
by Trafalgar-Square
Summary: Les News Coo, ces gentils oiseaux qui vous distribue le journal quotidiennement, ils sont adorables n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont l'air tellement innocents, ils sont tellement mignons, rien ne pourrai leur arriver, non ? Eh bah non, parce que des merdes, ils leurs en arrivent tout le temps ! En même temps, quand on est obligé de livrer à des fous, on en devient vite un aussi !


Un News Coo, voilà ce que je suis. Je parcoure les eaux, toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, pour délivrer le journal à des villages, des navires, un sous-marin aussi, quoique, lui, je le vois pas souvent, en même temps, je l'évite comme la peste, puis, c'est pas ma faute, je m'approchai pour leur vendre le journal spécial, mais, comme le capitaine ne voulait pas payer, j'ai commencer à partir. Mais ce fou, il a utilisé son fruit du démon pour faire une sphère bleue, et après, IL M'A DÉCOUPÉ ! C'est vraiment un connard, plus jamais je m'en approcherai...

Enfin bref, en ce moment, je suis dans le Nouveau Monde, et je viens de voir un navire arborant un emblème pirate, je vais aller les voir, en espérant que je me fasse pas tirer dessus, parce que c'est chiant, à chaque fois je dois éviter les balles, et je perds des dizaines de journaux. Bon, je crois qu'ils sont en train de faire la fête, vu qu'il y a du sake, de la bière et de la musique, le truc, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui me dérange, mais j'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus, merde, pourquoi il y a quelque chose de bizarre ! Ah ! Oui ! Je me souviens, il est à peine dix heures du matin ! Hein ? Il est dix heures et ils font la fête ? Oh non, ne me dites pas que c'est pas vrai, tout mais pas lui, il est tout le temps bourré, et en plus, à chaque fois il me kidnappe… Je vole un peu plus près, et vois leur pavillon : deux sabres formant une croix derrière un crâne composé de trois cicatrices en diagonales sur l'œil gauche…

Putain.

Je veux pas mourir.

Heureusement, quand je me suis posé sur la rambarde, c'est Ben Beckmann qui m'a vu, je l'aime tellement ce type, il me sauve toujours des conneries de son idiot de capitaine, bon, même si après il me raconte sa vie à bord, et qu'il pleure à la fin, et qu'en plus il utilise mon plumage pour mouchoir, mais bon, c'est pas grave, parce qu'il paie le journal, et m'aide à échapper aux fous qui sont sur le bateau. Il mets l'argent qu'il faut dans le petit sac qu'il y a en dessous de mon cou, et prend le journal qu'il jette sur son capitaine, ce dernier le ramasse et essaie de l'ouvrir, sauf qu'il veut ouvrir le dos du journal, autant dire qu'il y arrivera jamais… Ben Beckmann commença à me prendre avec lui alors que j'admirai l'idiotie de son capitaine, m'amena dans sa chambre, et me déposa sur son lit.

 _\- Tu sais, j'ai attendu longtemps ta venue, tu m'as manqué tu sais ?_

Non, je sais pas bouffon, alors ferme-la et laisse moi partir putain ! T'as toujours pas compris que je suis pas humain, et que je peux pas te parler, merde !

 _\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être timide, tu peux me répondre, on est juste entre nous._

Visiblement, non, il a pas compris… Et le pire, c'est que, de ce que j'ai entendu, c'est le plus intelligent de cet équipage. Franchement, même des enfants de sept ans seraient moins cons !

 _\- Bon, on dirait que tu n'as pas envie. C'est pas grave, je vais parler à ta place, de toute façon, je doute que ta vie soit difficile, comparée à la mienne._

Je te rassure, elle est plus compliquée. Déjà, des abrutis m'ont enlevés à ma naissance pour m'apprendre à livrer des journaux, comprendre un tant soit peu votre langage, ensuite, ils m'ont envoyé voir des équipages de fous, dont le votre, mais le pire, c'est le navire de Garp, à chaque fois que j'y vais, il me frappe ! Pourquoi me demanderez-vous, bah le truc, c'est que je sais pas ! Et lui non plus… Je crois qu'un jour, je vais retourner sur le sous-marin du découpeur, et me suicider, parce que là, trop c'est trop ! L'autre à même pas remarquer que je l'écoute pas, ils sont vraiment cruche. Attends ! Il vient bien de parler d'un autre New Coo là ! Faut que j'écoute ! Ça peut être important !

 _\- … Le capitaine l'a attrapé par les pattes, l'a montré à tout le monde comme si c'était un dieu, puis il a eu un sourire sadique, et a demandé au cuisinier de lui rapporter un couteau, l'oiseau s'est mit à paniquer, et battait des ailes pour espérer s'envoler, mais il a pas réussi, et le cuistot et revenu avec l'arme du crime. J'ai rien pu faire,_ Ben commença à pleurer, _je voulais l'aider, mais j'étais attaché au mât par du granit marin, alors que j'ai même pas de fruit du démon en plus ! Je comprends pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça, ça fait un mal de chien cette merde… Shanks s'est saisi du couteau, et l'a approché du martin-pécheur, l'oiseau était paniqué, et chialait, le couteau l'a, tout d'un coup, éventré, et ses entrailles ont coulé sur le pont !_ _C'est moi ai dû nettoyer après alors que j'avais rien fait…_ _Puis Le Roux a gueulé, et a dit au cuisinier de le préparer, parce qu'il voulait le manger au repas. Mais bon, au moins on a eu des journaux gratos et on a pu récupérer l'argent qu'il y avait dans sa sacoche, et je peux dire qu'on s'est fait une fortune sur ce coup là ! Et puis après…_

J'arrête d'écouter, je sens que je vais vomir mes tripes. ILS SONT HORRIBLE ! Pourquoi ils lui ont fait ça à ce pauvre oiseau maltraité par la Marine ? Certains pirates sont vraiment cruels.

Bon, ma patience atteint ses limites là, ça fait quatre heures qu'il me raconte sa vie, j'en peux plus, j'me casse !

Pendant qu'il boit du sake, je vérifie que la porte est ouverte (en même temps, ça serai con de me la prendre en pleine gueule), et m'envole vers la sortie, le Paradis, mon échappatoire ! Enfin, m'envolais, ce connard de Shanks s'est foutu devant la porte, et a fait barrage avec son magnifique torse musclé à souhait ! Il me fait chier ! Et, sentant ma détresse, il a pitié de moi, et me laisse une ouverture pour que je puisse sortir discrètement, sans que Ben me voit.

Et bien sûr, je foire… Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi malchanceux ! Dieu ! Pourquoi tu me chies à la gueule tous les jours pour que je me rappelle que tu m'aimes pas ! Bon, dernière solution, je regarde Le Roux dans les yeux, puis me fais signe qu'il a compris mon plan. Il ouvre le hublot en disant qu'il aère à cause de l'odeur de l'alcool, mais ce n'est qu'un diversion pour passer dans son dos, et l'assommer en le frappant à la nuque. Je remercie Shanks d'un mouvement de tête, et me rue dehors.

 **ENFIN LIBRE !**


End file.
